Let Love In
by GlitterNGold
Summary: She had hoped that he wouldn't break her heart. He had hoped that she could save him, as he was far too weak to save himself. She had hoped he would fill the void, all of the emptiness, loneliness, brokenness. He had hoped she would give him a reason to do the right thing. They were both young and foolish.


**an.** this is the first time I'm writing with Amelia, pretty excited about it.. I think I ship Regulus with everyone, because I love him so much. M rating, because I'm paranoid. No actual smut.** Word Count: **931 (without ans and line breaks). _this is for various challenges/competitions. _

* * *

**Let Love In_  
_**

* * *

_She had hoped that he wouldn't break her heart. He had hoped that she could save him, as he was far too weak to save himself. She had hoped he would fill the void, all of the emptiness, loneliness, brokenness. He had hoped she would give him a reason to do the right thing. _

_They were both young and foolish._

* * *

"I love you Regulus; I don't care what _anyone _else thinks. You are the only thing that makes me feel alive," the Redhead stated, honesty seeping from every word. She clutched at his worn leather jacket with tiny, porcelain-colored fingers.

"I love you too Amelia." His fingers tangled in her auburn curls as he drew her lips up to meet his. The passion between them made his heart pound. He had always been certain it was cold as ice, but she proved to him, with every touch, that it was still warm and beating. His fingers slid down her sides and grasped the hem of her yellow sweater.

She raised her hands, allowing him to pull it over her head. He tossed it to the side as his lips trailed down her neck. He smiled as a soft moan escaped her lips, his fingers gliding down her back and finding a place of rest on her hips. The redhead seized the front of his leather jacket, pushing it down, over his shoulders. He shrugged off the unwanted garment, letting it drop to the floor. His arms encircled her waist, raising her up. He carried her to his bed.

He trailed kisses up her stomach, his fingers gliding up her back to work at the clasp on her bra. Her blue eyes closed, her body arched against his, her soft moans and gasps encouraged his continued trail of kisses. Amelia entangled the fingers of her right hand in his silky, raven curls, her left hand trailed down his chest and stomach as he placed kisses along her neck. He took her hand, their fingers intertwined. He smiled down at her; she was beautiful, with milky skin and vibrant blue eyes. He was amazed more young men were not swooning over Amelia Bones.

The redhead turned her head as he pushed aside her hair, his fingers trailing down her neck and shoulder. He reached down to place another kiss on her shoulder when she gasped and pushed him away.

Shocked and confused, Regulus moved, kneeling over his girlfriend of a little over a year. "What's wrong?"

She didn't reply; her fingers snaked around his left wrist. She looked at his forearm, tears welling up in her blue eyes. His own eyes traveled toward the glossy, jet black tattoo on his forearm. The serpent emerging from the skull's mouth looked menacing, but it was nowhere near as menacing as the man it represented.

"How could you?" Her voice was merely a whisper. The tears slid down her face. "They killed my family. They killed my parents and you joined them."

"Amelia…" his voice escaped his lips but, he was unsure of what to say. "It's not what I wanted. I didn't want to become one of them; I had no choice. It's what was expected of me."

"You actually thought that this wouldn't matter to me, Regulus? They killed my mother, my father, my brother, his wife, and their children. _Children, _Regulus, innocent children, they are murders, and now you are one of them."

"I wouldn't hurt anyone, you have to know that. You trust me, I know you do… You are the only one who trusts me Ameila. I love you. I would never hurt you."

"You already have." She wiped the tears away as she rose, collecting her scattered clothing. "I never want to see you again Regulus." Her tone was shaky, but the look in her eye proved she meant it. The redhead fixed her clothing, "I hope you're happy with the life you chose."

Regulus watched as the door slammed shut. The eighteen year-old fell back onto the bed, his head resting on the pillow. It smelled like her, vanilla and strawberries. He closed his eyes as the tears started to flow. He had just lost the best the thing that had ever happened to him.

* * *

He tried to contact Amelia over the next few months. He begged her to give him another chance. He wrote to her, telling her of his plan to leave the death eaters so they could run away together. He received no response. He tried sending flowers and gifts with his letters. He wrote to her asking her to meet him at their favorite places. He always went and she never showed.

He would lie awake at night, praying that she would change her mind, but, deep down he knew she never would. He had made the mistake of letting love in, now, he had to deal with the pain.

_They had both expected more than the other could provide. _He had wanted an escape, someone who would love him; the real him, the him he was too afraid to show his family, but the illusion he had to create had been the destruction of the one and only thing that brought him true happiness. She had wanted someone who would never leave her, stability, someone who would fill the void of her missing family. How could a death eater provide that, when the death eaters were the ones who had taken everything from her? _They had both expected more than the other could provide, and in the end, expectation had led to heartache._

* * *

**Challenge/Competition**:** I'm Falling in Love Again**: Love Potioin - My character was Regulus Black  
**The Maroon 5 Competition:** Song: Won't Go Home Without You. Prompts: Title: Let Love In, word: hope, Quote ""Expectation is the root to all heartache" W. Shakespeare, Upper Word Limit: 1150 :)  
**Favorite Character Boot Camp:** Prompt: Children.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this. Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. I proofread and edit but I'm not perfect. Reviews make me smile = ) **


End file.
